robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Job List
This is a list of current jobs on Robot Wars Wiki. Updated by administrators, it details what the community is trying to achieve at the present time. If you are a new user, or a current user who is looking for something to do, look here. Ongoing projects Project Article Summary This refers to the introductory section of an article. There are two parts of this discussion. I'll start with the first. Some of our most well-known and famous robots are definitely lacking in information. The article's robot summary was copied from that old Notable Robots article we had once upon a time, and we all know how substandard that was. I would appreciate it if people joined me in expanding these, by watching Youtube introductions of those robots, or adding things from Did You Know to articles. You can see what I've done for some robots like Flipper recently, it goes to show how easy it is to make a decent article out of a very unnoticed robot - well think of how easy it will be for a robot like Scutter's Revenge, Hypno-Disc, Typhoon 2, G.B.H and Mousetrap, just some of the significant robots I feel are really lacking in information. My second point is that the episode articles are void of other information. In the Featured article for the Fifth Wars, Semi-Final 1, I added in that it was the first mainstream loss of Chaos 2 and the first appearance of Razer in the Semi-finals. Things like this should be added to episode articles to make them less dry. Impressive expansions will be rewarded by badges, and perhaps a Best Engineered Award Project Heat Restructure Aside from incorporating Project Article Summary, I want the following things changed in all heats. *Remove hyperlinks in the level 3 headers *Divide robots into Veterans (from teams that have fought in that country's main competition before) and Newcomers (everyone else) *Lay down a Wiki-wide consistent set up of Robot Stats. It is phrased "Team Members" (not lower case 'm') and it is the first thing noted, not the last. Project Team Condensation Figure out a new layout for UK Series Competitor Robots. Project DYK Taking information from Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know and spreading it around relevant articles. Project Pun Robots with puns for names need to have the pun explained in the article. Project Article Quotes Adding in a quote describing each robot to the top of its article. See Anty B, Razer, Kan Opener and others for examples. Project Weapons Each weapon to be given its own page, and a template to be created. The original pages (Static Blades, Rotating Blades, Flipping Weapons, etc) are to be the categories and the names on the left column of the template. Important Tasks These will usually be rewarded by a badge. Dutch Series Heat Articles Six articles still to write for Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1, two for Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. RA2 has uploaded all the required videos on BNNRobotWarsNL. Walkerbots See Talk:Walkerbots The Gauntlet Cleanup and expansion. Tricerabot, Destructive Criticism, etc Season 2 summary. New Pages See Robot_Wars_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Idea_4_-_New_line_of_Articles The Second Wars Heats D-H, J & L, The Fourth Wars Heats Not up to scratch at all. Users can earn up to three badges for expanding these. Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Antweight Championship, Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Middleweight Championship and Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Featherweight Championship Could do with expansion. See Robot Wars: The First Wars/Grand Final for inspiration. Category:Site administration